percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodbye Morning
This story features Max Miller and Dawn West. It is an extra prose to The Unveiling, occuring before the story starts. Enjoy! - Tulinagwe (talk) 22:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hey love." He greets her with a sad smile and a kiss on the forehead. His eyes are tired, the bags under them growing darker every day. He wants to tell her everything about school, about his new job, about his friends but he knows all she can do is nod weakly. He wants her to be able to comment on it. He wants her to be able to hug and dance when she finds out about his job at the cafe, even if it is just cleaning tables. He wants her to be able to come down to the beach with their friends and lay with him on his blue beach towel. She can't. His brown-bronze hair is getting longer, being neglected obviously. It's messy and looks very lazy. His face shows he hasn't shaved in a few days, the stubble growing and very dark. His blue eyes are filled with clear tears as he looks at her pale form. Why her? Why her? Why was it always her? She didn't know the answer. All her life, it seemed Fate hated her. From the moment she was born, she was destined to die young and just spawn sadness in her wake. Her mother was only fifteen when she gave birth and then, she could'nt be put into the custody of her father who was twenty-three. A party boy, he was drinking every night and not caring for her so they gave her back to her mother. When she turned five, the verbal abuse started. When she turned nine, the physical abuse. When she was fourteen, she ran. She escaped from the dark house that wasn't truly her home. She escaped from the evil monster who was supposed to be 'mother'. She ran on bloody feet to a sanctuary called Camp Half Blood. She learned she was special. She was half-god. Her father was Apollo, which was where she got her radiant golden hair and dark orange-brown eyes. She was loved. Her siblings loved her, her boyfriend loved. Then, it started. He guessed being blind meant bullying was bound to occur. The Ares children laughed as she failed at fighting. The nymphs giggled as she crashed while trying to sprint. The Aphrodite children just rolled their eyes when she tried to put on her makeup. Her own siblings, the Apollo children, smirked and teased her mercilessly when she couldn't even hit a bulls-eye. The only sanctuary now was her love's arms. His arms were warm and his arms were strong. But not even his arms and his glares could protect her from death. In any form it could, it would attack her. And so it did, in the form of cancer. She grew pale, losing her golden tan. Bruises bloomed on her skin and bags evolved under her eyes. Her golden hair, so beautiful and radiant, fell out lump by lump. She couldn't see the change, but she could feel herself slipping away. She prayed everynight along with her love for someone to heal her. She prayed to her father, to her aunt, to her grandfather. She prayed to the gods of everywhere. She wanted to live. They did not hear her prays or if they did, they ignored them. So she lay on the bed now in the ward, prepared to pass. He knew when he walked in this would be the last visit. She knew when he walked in that they would only meet again in the Underworld. So, she lifted her weak hand using the last of her strength and grasped his in her grip. He let tears slip down his cheeks but he stayed strong. He kneeled beside her bed. "I love you." She whispered in a next to silent voice. "I love you too. It's alright though, you'll get better. I promise. They'll heal you." He said, trying to give her hope. She just looked into his eyes. She knew he was trying to reassure himself. She wondered how he would cope with the loss. And so, she pressed her lips to his, speaking her last words. The girl of the sun, the radiant daughter who had never been loved by anyone but him, said her last words in a tone that spoke of knowing. It was strong and it was musical. They were the words which would change the lives of many, even if they didn't know it yet. She spoke with the words of a warrior, a fighter, a veteran. She spoke with the words of someone who knew her destiny. She spoke... "Goodbye Matt." She took in a final, heaving breath and closed her eyes. The moniters beside her beeped loudly. He could hear nurses outside causing havoc. Yells filled the room as the door was opened. Doctors and nurses ran to her bed, trying to revive her. They pulled out different wires and tried to shock her awake but the boy just put his hand on the crying doctors should,er who had thought he has failed, and said. "She is in a better place." The doctors looked at him and he knew it was time. He knelt by her bed and as all the doctors talked to each other, as the girl's aunt came in and screamed to fix her. Matt knelt by her bed and kissed her right eyelid. Then the left. He would meet her again. They would be reunited. First however, he would avenge her. He would tell teh world his story. She didn't deserve this. "Goodbye Dawn..." Category:The Unveiling Category:Tulinagwe